Flying with Pan
by Winterwolf787
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to fly to Never Never Land with Peter Pan? This is my version of how it might feel to take that flight with Pan. I hope you enjoy. I recommend listening to, Peter Pan (2003) OST - 07. Flying, while reading. I used this song as inspiration as I wrote.


_**Flying with Pan**_

"Have you ever wanted to fly before?" Pan asks with mischief and merriment in his eyes. You think about it before answering. People cant fly, but yet the way he said that you think it could be true.

"Sure." you respond.

As soon as the last syllable leaves your lips a flash of gold glitter fills your eyes. You sneeze and then look down. A gentle glow settles into your skin and as it sinks into you it fills you with a deep joyful warmth. Then you begin to rise slowly, almost unbelieving, you float into the air. The ground disappears under your feet. You look up and a huge smile blooms on your face.

"This can't be a dream, can it?" you ask. Pan shakes his head.

A shot of joy shoots through you as you raise higher. Up past the buildings, the people, the noises from the city, and into the great sky above.

You raise still till you can only see clouds. Nothing seems real. You feel as if you stepped into another realm. The sunset casts rainbow colors into the clouds. Then you lean forward into the flight, and forward you go.

Fast, and free you fly. The thrill, the wonder of feeling the clouds under your hands. They tickle your fingers like tiny feathers and some you don't feel at all as they pass through. The wind catches at your clothes and hair playfully.

Amazing. A childlike wonder fills your thoughts and lights up your eyes. A giggle escapes your lips, then quickly turns into a full blown laugh.

Flight, to be flying!

"This is amazing! How is this possible?" you yell to Pan over the wind.

His smile grows bigger. "Because you believe." He reaches over and grabs your hand.

"Come on you haven't seen nothing yet."

You fly faster doing a somersaults in the air, and then circling around another cloud before dipping down and then back up again. The laughter continues and you hear his joining yours. You never thought in a million years that this could be true. This is happening. You are flying! Peter Pan is there next to you. He actually came!

He lets go your your hand and then speeds up and you struggle to reach him.

"Come on! It's just to the second star to the right!" he shouts. You try to fly faster but yet you still can't reach him. Pan looks back at you then and shakes his head.

"Slow poke." He laughs full of joy and mischief, then holds out his hand "Here i'll help you."

You take his hand and he grips yours firmly. You feel the warmth from his hands flow into yours. "Hold on. Here. We. GO!"

He then flies faster than ever before and the colors blur next to you. All you can concentrate on his the feeling of his warm hand gripping yours. Then he plummets toward the ground so fast you can't help but let out a scream.

Faster and faster your go, you expect any moment for the clouds to part and be met with the ground. You look at Pan and he just smiles.

"Wait for it." he shouts, his eyes full of excitement.

When you think you can no longer take it you burst through a cloud, like taking a much needed breath after being under water, to find your above a black glossy mirror like surface. As your eyes adjust, you find you are surrounded by stars being reflected off the glossy waters surface. In the distance is the last rays of the setting sun giving the moment of a feeling of a living painting.

Pan lets go of your hand reaches behind his head and leans back like he is about to lay down.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asks.

All you can do is nod and the full scene plays out before you. You see the island. The many great trees that cover it, that could be older than time, all different shapes and sizes and yet they fit so well together. The great cliffs off to one side, and rocky jagged structures coming out of the water. It gives you a fierce rush inside as your eyes take it all in, but knowing you still have so much more to take in.

You finally reach the land, floating down like a gentle leaf at the end of its flight, and are greeted by a field full of fireflies. They twinkle and sparkle filling you with warmth and dreams. You can almost feel like they are dancing happy that you are there.

"This is my home." Pan says full of pride and gestures to everything around him.

"Welcome to Never Never land! I hope you love it here, just like I do."

You smile. Somehow, you think you are finally, and truly home for the first time ever.


End file.
